


Not A Mistake

by pansiesforthoughts



Series: pansiesforthoughts- February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [11]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Drunk Piper, F/F, First Kiss, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23426845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pansiesforthoughts/pseuds/pansiesforthoughts
Summary: Written for the February Ficlet Challenge prompt 29: College AU
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Piper McLean
Series: pansiesforthoughts- February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621819
Kudos: 24
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2020





	Not A Mistake

Piper giggled as Annabeth guided her back into their dorm room, arm around her waist. She was still pumped from dancing, and from the few drinks she’d had.

“Quietly,” whispered Annabeth. “We don’t want to get noise complaints.”

Annabeth shut the door behind them and switched on a lamp. Piper threw herself onto her bed. 

“That was fun. Thanks for taking me.”

“No problem,” grinned Annabeth. “Though I fear you might have had a little too much fun.”

“I’m fine, don’t worry.” Piper stretched her arms above her head and stood up again. “Are you tired?” She sat down next to Annabeth. 

“Not yet.”

“Me neither.”

Annabeth got up to close the blinds, pausing to study the dark sky and the lights of the city in the distance.

“I’m so glad you’re my friend, Beth,” said Piper, turning to face her.

“Oh, you really are drunk aren’t you?” sighed Annabeth.

Piper laughed. “No… I’m just feeling appreciative.”

“Sure, sure.”

“What would I do without you? You’re kind, organized, helpful, beautiful-”

“Aw, I love you too, you sap. What’s brought this on anyway?”

“I dunno.” She stared at Annabeth’s familiar grey eyes again. Then, without thinking, Piper kissed her. 

Annabeth froze and grabbed Piper’s shoulder. “You’re definitely drunk.”

“I’m not!” protested Piper.

“Let’s hope not, because I don’t know if I care enough,” said Annabeth, and she kissed Piper back. Hard.


End file.
